Pokemon: Cards of Fate
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: An idea from Lost Kingdoms turned to Pokémon. No plot spoilers here unless you've played Lost Kingdoms 2. Even then it's gonna be hard to get one. Please read and review. This will have at least a decent plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello readers! Does that ever get old? Yes my other stories are in hibernation now. Lumiose High (on xorobukkit's profile) is one I'd like to work on too. But, I don't know if it's dead to him yet. This idea randomly popped in my head and is a mix of three games. Two pokemon and one in the summary.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. (Lost Kingdoms things is something used in many games to my knowledge, just that's one I've played).**

Chapter 1: Shuffling the Cards of Fate

"Darn it! Why does my ice/ normal type deck always fail!?" I yell after my tenth consecutive loss.

"Maybe it's the fact that any ground, rock, or fighting pokemon can beat your ice and normal pokemon. Those are common in all decks. That's elementary Ruth," mocks a boy sitting across from me. _Why is Wyatt such a jerk to me?_ I think to myself. I pack up my cards and walk muttering out of the store. As I'm heading home a man stops me.

"Do you want me to show you a way to beat people without changing your deck?" they ask.

"Yes," I respond without thinking, still furious about all the losing.

"Follow me," the man says, walking off. I follow him and we get to this building with broken windows, a barred up door, and the wooden steps leading up to the door have several planks missing.

"Why are we here?" I question beginning to regret my hasty answer.

"You'll see. Just come inside," the man says, going up and opening the door with a loud creek. Once we are both inside he shuts the door and leads me down into the musty basement. The man removes a brick from the wall, reaches in, and as he pulls his arm out I hear a click. The brick is replaced and I hear a rumbling sound. The ground a few feet away opens up and I see stairs (in much better repair than the previous ones) leading down. The man once again takes the lead and I follow him down. "Welcome to Transform Labs! I may as well tell you my name now. I'm John. Sorry if I scared you a bit, I have to keep this place a secret. We don't want certain people to know," John explains. "Follow me, soon we will have reached our destination," he states. Unlike most labs I've seen on TV, the hallways and rooms are booming with every color imaginable. This could be a hippy house. We reach a room with a sign labeled "Battle Tech" hanging above the door. I'm lead inside and see different of all sorts. I don't know what half this stuff even looks like it could do.

"Ah! A possible new recruit! Wonderful!" a woman wearing a new orange lab coat exclaims.

"Wait! What!" I shout, "I didn't ask to be a recruit! I came so I could beat someone in a battle with my current deck!"

"If this succeeds that will be accomplished. What I'm about to say will sound insane. We are actually from a parallel universe. We came looking for people to go back and save it from a group using cards for evil," the lady explains.

"I don't really believe you. If it's true, prove it," I challenge.

"To prove it you must accept the task," John says.

"I accept," I say.

"Put this on and go with John to the transport room," she says, handing me a headset with a metal arm covering attached. On it is a rectangular storage device and seven slots. One was further away from the rest and another was in front of the other five. "Put your deck in the storage area," she finishes.

"Right this way," John says, leading me down the colorful halls again. John opens a door and ushers me in. Shockingly, it is pure white. In the center of the round room is a lounge, like at a psychiatrist's place. "Lay down and relax. I wish you luck," he says walking out.

"So now wha-" I start to **say**. Everything goes black.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter? I have a decent amount of inspiration for this. I'll pop one of these out whenever I get the whim to do so. That's what started this and what will continue it. Endrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello readers! To those who read this because of my other writing how do you like all the details? I'm trying to show not tell.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: What's the Deal

"Can you hear me? Ruth, can you hear me?" a voice asks.

"Who is this!? Where am I!? What just happened!?" I respond, sitting up looking around panicked, and I notice I'm in the middle of a dense forest.

"It's John, I see you made it safely. I'm talking to you through your headset. It appears you are in Dunkel Forest. I'll explain more soon," John states.

"How do you know where I am? What way am I supposed to go?" I question.

"I can see through your headset on a monitor. To be honest, I have no idea which way you should go. I can only see what you see. Sorry. Pick a direction and go. While you walk I'll explain how all this works," John says.

"Okay," I say, standing up and walking straight forward.

"The group using cards for evil haven't revealed their name yet. Those machines, like on your arm, were created to make the card battles look real. That group found a way to make the Pokemon battle like they're real. They challenge people to a match that have a card they want. The Pokemon battles more realistically, ignoring energy, using more than one moves, and dodging attacks. So naturally they get their opponent's card. We discovered a way to do this too. With some minor complications. You control the Pokemon. As in if you tried to take a step forward, your Pokemon would instead. So this will cause you to feel the pain. But, once you get good, your opponents won't stand a chance. The rest is up to you to figure out. It is just a prototype and we haven't figured out how it works. That was made right before you showed up. Good luck," John says, cutting off communication. Either that or he is ignoring me, since I've been asking questions. So I keep walking and the forest becomes less dense and ahead I see a small town. It's made up of small log homes and I see several people carrying axes. "Oh, and make sure you play fair against regular people. Don't want a town or city chasing after you. Bye!" John yells.

"I wouldn't be the only one doing it. So what's the deal?" I ask. There is no response. "Guess I'm being ignored or he shut it off. Again," I mutter to myself.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A b it of an information dump, but it is plot important, not me just being lazy. Cheer up! I'm holding a name contest! I will be holding stuff like this occasionally. As of now there won't be any OC's accepted unless I ****LOVE ****them. Instead you get to help with the stuff I'm stumped on. Endrew out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello readers! The organization will remain nameless as long as I don't receive entries. I'm allowing you, the reader, to determine the villainous team's name! If I don't receive a vote by November 8, 2014 I will pick a name so ridiculous you will lose faith in humanity or never be able to take this story seriously again. You have been warned…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter 3: Luck of the Draw

As I come closer to the town I realize why trees have spread apart. I'm surrounded by stumps and the village is in a man-made clearing.

"It's getting late. Is there anywhere I can stay?" I ask a lumberjack who is passing by.

"Don't got a hotel. Sleep under da stars," he states, walking off. My stomach growls loudly. I better go and see if they have a store or restaurant I can get food at. As I'm walking along the sidewalks I see a store ahead. I rush in and pick out a sub. I get in line and it gets to my turn before too long.

"That will be five," the cashier says scanning it. I pull out my wallet (I'm not one for purses, all I need fits in a wallet) and get a five dollar bill.

"What's that green paper? It's no good here," she says as I try handing her the money.

"This is five dollars!" I exclaim.

"What's a dollar? We use Geld here," they explain.

"Is there anyway I could get this for free?" I question.

"You can either earn money by chopping wood or get 200 Geld store credit by beating my boss," she answers.

"I'll face this boss of yours," I respond. I doubt that I can chop down any of those thick oaks I saw. "But first, can I have something to eat? If I lose the match tomorrow I'll chop enough wood to pay you back. I'll even let you keep me under surveillance," I promise.

"Fine, I'll inform them that they have a challenger. The match will be tomorrow after breakfast," the cashier says, handing me the sub.

*The next day*

"Why'd the match have to be _after_ breakfast?" I groan, heading to the store. As I'm about to enter the door flies open.

"Right this way to the battle grounds," a man says, I assume they are the manager. After a speedy walk through the dense forest we come to a small clearing. In the center are two stumps carved into the shape of chairs with a flat rock in between them. The man takes a seat and I notice he has a similar headset with arm covering. I sit across from him and am surprised by how comfortable it is. "The match will have 4 prizes," the manager states.

"I'm ready when you are," I say. I reach to my so I can shuffle and see the machine doing it for me. When it stops I go to draw and seven cards come out the opening.

"I'll let you go first," he says. I place Spheal down and put a water/ice energy on them. They place a Bulbasaur down and put a grass/bug energy on them. The card I draw is Meowth. I place them on my bench. I decide to have Spheal use iceball on Bulbasaur.

"System Initiated," I hear a computerized voice say. I see a Bulbasaur facing me. I look downward and see little blue flippers. _I'm a Spheal_, I think to myself; _Let's see what I can do_. I open my mouth and try forming an attack. A coin starts flipping in front of me. It lands on heads and a ball of ice flies out and hits Bulbasaur. I open my mouth again, the coin flips, it lands on tails. In front of me I see the manager sitting across from me and a damage counter on Bulbasaur. The manager places another energy on Bulbasaur and puts an Oddish on his bench. I see a seed flying towards me. I feel intense pain, then weakened. Once again I'm back in the clearing. Only, Spheal has two damage counters and Bulbasaur has none. I draw a double normal energy (only helps with non-type spots on moves, so they gave it two) and place it on Meowth. Next I put a Defender on Spheal to protect it from 20 damage (two counters). I choose to attack again. (For the sake of your patience and mine I will just say damage, effect, and coin flips for rest of chapter). Heads, heads, and tails. 2 damage counters on Bulbasaur, The manager places another energy on Bulbasaur. Leach Seed, Spheal takes 0, Bulbasaur is healed 1 damage counter (from now on DC). I draw Raticate. Heads, heads, heads, heads, and tails. 3 more DC on Bulbasaur. 1 energy attached to Oddish. Leach Seed, Spheal 10/50 health, Bulbasaur 30/60. The battle continues in a way like that and in the end, I had two prizes left I needed and the manager got all his and won. So I spent all day chopping wood (luckily they spared me tree duty) and was able to buy myself meals and a couple days' supplies. Including a camping kit with a tent, flint and steel, a sleeping bag, cooking supplies, and an axe. Prepared for the road I slept right outside town and left in the morning, As I walk I get a big smile.

"I just realized," I say to myself, "I got two prizes! That's one more than I've ever gotten before!"

**A.N.-** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it (but I did run out of patience in the battle). The battles against that team (THAT NEEDS A NAME!) will be much more entertaining (and fun to write). For those lost during the battles since you don't know the rules of the trading card game, let me explain.

*Explanation start*

You have a deck which after shuffling, you draw 7 cards from (If I remember properly). Maybe 5 (it's been a while). IF you have no basic (non-evolved) Pokémon you reshuffle and draw again. This repeats till you have at least 1 basic Pokémon. You can only have 5 benched Pokémon (Like the one's in your Pokéballs) and 1 active (the battler, which as in the game, one must be active at all times or you lose immediately). Only one energy can be per turn and most attacks require at least one. The more powerful the move, the more energy it requires. Unless it has negative side effects, like recoil or energy loss that is. You draw once per turn, at the beginning and can only attack once (multi attacks like bullet seed count as 1). Pokémon can have weaknesses (but not all do and only to one type) which means you add a certain amount of damage from an attack. Really strong Pokémon can get a x2 weakness. Rarer than weaknesses are resistances which mean you subtract or divide the damage from an attack of that type.

*Explanation end*

Those are the basics. You'll learn more from the story. For first hand experience get a starter deck (or two), the other option is getting the game/rom Pokémon Trading Card Game along with a Gameboy Color/ appropriate emulator. It's a really fun game. Sorry for long Author's Note. Endrew out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon: Lands of Fate**

**A.N. – Hello readers! These will generally be posted in clusters. This is because I write in school, where I now cannot bring my phone. So first, it's written in pencils then, when I feel like it, I'll type, send, then post. It's not me writing them in bursts.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter Four: On short hand**

**"Amazing! To see our first prototype work so perfectly is stunning!" a female voice exclaims. The voice sounds vaguely familiar.**

**"Who is this?" I ask, looking around frantically.**

**"I'm Julia. From the lab, I'm taking over while John is on break," Julia answers.**

**"Are you the neon orange lab coat lady?" I question.**

**"Yes I am. Sorry about your loss. But, it works!" Julia cheers.**

**"I don't mind losing. I did better than ever before!" I say, excitedly, starting to walk again. "Why are you surprised? You made an interdemensional portal?" I question.**

**"You've really been learning to ask questions, haven't you? It wasn't just that we did it. We were just assistants who were told what to do when that team broke into our labs," Julia explains, calming down.**

**"Sorry, I didn't know," I apologize.**

**"It's fine. We did what they wanted us to do. So don't fail us. I hope you do well," Julia says.**

**"Thanks. But I have one more question. Why did that coin flip? I thought I had to train," I question.**

**"I set it that way. John wouldn't have known. I have it set so that non-moving targets set off the coin flip. That way you don't cheat. I also made it the same with dodge, so you can't move until they do. Now I need to go," says Julia. **

**After walking for a while, I finally run into the forest. In the distance, I see a bunch of skyscrapers. I starting toward them and, in twenty minutes (and quite a few breaks) later, I reach the city.**

**"Can you show me where I can buy supplies?" I ask what I believe to be a police officer.**

**"Sure. Two streets down, take a right and a few buildings down there's a store. Welcome to Stahlzwinger City," he says.**

**I follow his directions, walking past food carts and trucks with food of every description. As I come up to the building, I realize it is a mall. Or at least that is how big it is. Inside there is everything from food to pets and clothing. Not to mention everything in between plus some. I go over to customer service.**

**"Is there any way I could earn enough Geld to buy a week's supply of food?" I ask.**

**"Yes. We are a bit short of supply of battlers," they respond.**

**"I'm not very good, though," I explain sadly.**

**"That's perfect! We are short on supply because we pay our battlers to lose but make it look real. If they get too good, we have to fire them. You are hired!" They exclaim.**

**A.N. – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! When reading my stories, you should look up what weird names for places mean in German. You'll get a kick. I need a name by the week after this being posted or it will be cheesy. Not as bad as I originally planned. Endrew out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon: Cards of Fate**

**A.N. – Hello readers! This author note is for those who read my other stories. I have another chapter of Oran's Adventure taking form in my head. I need help before I can write in Freezeburners. I'm in the mood, but really lack ideas. I'm out of cards and it's up to you to decide the fate of that Pokemon story. That's write. I wrote that and this. Puns rock!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: Getting a little booster**

**I show up for work the next day and am enthusiastically greeted.**

**"Hello! What's your name?" We need it for your nametag. Ruth? Thanks. We need to examine your deck. Wonderful! No overpowered cards. So welcome, new recruit! Let me show you to your station!" one of the people there says so fast that I can barely respond and am soon dragged over to a table near all their cards for sale. "You will get a booster pack, but no money, for every win and five Geld for every convincing loss. You will give them a half off booster pack coupon for every time they beat you. Once you win five games in a row, you will be fired. Got it? Good," the same person says, not waiting for my response and running off.**

**"Good, you are alone. Once an enemy uses an attack that requires energy without, you can too. I wish you the worst of luck!" Julia says. **

**The first day went without any wins until the final battle. That one was a fluke. They forgot to put any energy in their deck. But I was promised a booster pack if I came back the next day. So I came back today and got it. A gentleman walked by as I opened it. Flipping through, I found mostly useless cards but the last was an Articuno.**

**"Woah! An Articuno!" I exclaim.**

**"I know you just got it and all, but I want to battle you for that card," the man says.**

**"What would I get for winning?" I question.**

**"My Regigiyas, my Regice, and my Walrein," he responds.**

**"Deal!" I shout.**

**"You may use it in your deck. I will be using mine," he says with a grin. I realize too late what I got myself into. "Let's begin. Four prizes."**

*** Battle Starts (back to that writing mode) ***

**I draw four blue energy, a Snorunt, A Sentret, and a Sealio. I put down Snorunt as my active Pokemon and Sentret on the bench. One energy is placed in Snorunt. The man puts a Spheal as his active and two Marills on his bench.**

**"System initiate," I hear again. I blast an icy wind out. A coin flip lands on heads. A damage counter is put on Speal and they can't attack next turn. A fossil is placed on his bench and one energy is placed on a Marril. I draw Articuno. I better save this until later, I think. I put an energy on Sontret and attack again. Tails, two counters on Snorunt. Fossil is turned into Kabuto, green energy placed on it (knows absorb). I draw Spheal and place it on my bench. I place an energy on Spheal and attack again. Heads. 20/50 health left on his Spheal. A blue energy is placed on Kabuto. I draw a double white energy. I place it on Spheal. I attack, tails, four damage counters on his Spheal. Another blue energy is placed on Marill. I draw Meowth. I place one more blue energy on Spheal then evolve it into Sealio. I attack and finish off his Spheal. My prize is a Rattata. The man places his Marill (one without energy) as his active. He attacks. Marill rushes at me and hits me with its tail. 20/50 health for Snorunt.**

**I draw Raticate, place an energy on Meowth, and I put Rattata on my bench. I attack, tails, 1 damage counter on Marill. He places Regigigas on his bench along with a double white energy on said Pokemon. He attacks. Snorunt is gone. I put Sealio in active position. I draw a blue energy, place it on Meowth, and attack. I open my mouth and start charging my ice beam up. It blasts out and Marill steps to the side, causing it to miss.**

**"Looks like you're gonna lose," the man says with a grin.**

**He retreats Marill, discarding an energy and placing Regigigas in active then attacks. Regigigas starts to glow orange and then charges. I jump out of the way.**

**"Really? Looks like you're wrong. Looks like you also didn't have enough energies. Oh well," I mock, feeling more confident.**

**"What!? You can do that too!" he exclaims. **

**I place Articuno on the bench, retreat Sealio to switch them and attack. I swoop toward Regigigas, blasting it with blizzard where it can't dodge. He just smirks and Regigigas runs over swinging Megapunch then does it again. 20/100 health for Articuno, 40/100 for Regigigas. I draw a double white energy and put it on Rattata. I did the same thing as last time but when it was still dodged I launched another which hit. My prize Persian which I use to evolve Meowth and I also evolve Rattata into Ratticate. He places the Marill he retreated in active position, places an energy on it, and attacks. I fly up and dodge. I draw Furret, evolve Sentret and defeat Marill with Blizzard. My prize is a blue energy, now useless. He places Regice on the bench and has the the Kabuto in active position, which he switches out with the Regice. He attacks. I fall to the icebeam. I put Ratticate inactive. I draw Delibird and place them down. I attach with a plurry of Hyper fangs. One hits, 60/120 health Regice. Icebeam hits me. Ratticate faints. **

**"Looks like we're tied. Your move," the man says.**

**I draw a blue energy. I put Persian out and attack. Instead of the usual straight charge, I rush to the side, curve back, and slice Regice in the back. My last prize was a Sentret.**

*** MATCH OVER ***

**"Hand over the cards you promised," I command.**

**"Fine. You'll regret this, though!" he says, throwing the cards and running out.**

**I put them in the deck. So I could lose more, I took Articuno out until the end of the day. Luckily, I had five battles left which I won.**

**"I'm sorry, but you are fired. Here's your check and booster packs," the manager says.**

**"It's fine. I'm happy about my seven total wins. That's more than I ever had before," I respond. I head out the next day, I buy my supplies. Then I leave the city.**

**A.N. – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you found the battle interesting. It was a ton of fun to write. Endrew out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hello readers! Sorry I haven't wrote for a while. Joined an amazing Pokemon forum called Lake Valor. I was asked to put these stories there. So rather than writing in study hall, I'm on there. But I figured I should write more. I advise you to join if you haven't. Sorry for typos in last. My dad was kind and typed them for me, only problem, they were HAND-WRITTEN I'm surprised there weren't more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, if I did, no Pokemon would be part fairy, or changed.**

**Chapter 6: Ace**

**I had asked someone if there was a forest between this town and the next. To my relief, there wasn't. Boy did I ask the wrong question. So now I'm forced to either climb a mountain, or go through a cave. And both are riddled with rivers. So instead of a dark forest, I get a dark wet cave. Yay! It's rough going, and I'll probably have to buy new clothes when I get to the next town, since these barely keep me modest. I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. However blocking the exit I see two people battling. One of them is part of that evil team, or so it appears by the shout of surprise. Soon it's over, the cards are taken, and they run off.**

**"Hey! Can you help me? That guy just took my cards and I had some rare ones too!" the victim asks.**

**"Sure. I'm Ruth, you are?" I say without hesitation.**

**"I'm Ace. Thanks for the help. I have the technology to do what they do, but he waited till we both needed one prize to win, and cheated to win. With how long I've been battling against Team Spades, I should've expected a trick like that. Let's go," Ace says. (By the way, I won't be explaining this battle, Just the outcome. This chapter is for plot, not action). We chase down the Spade (what I've decided to start calling them), I battle them, and give Ace his cards. "Thanks again. Since we both obviously see are good at battling these guys, how about we take them down together?" Ace questions.**

**"I'd love to," I respond. We go to the next town and I go clothes shopping.**

**"You're back fast. I just finished lunch!" Ace exclaims.**

**"Really? I got lunch, got a hotel for us to sleep in, separate rooms of course, and picked up a couple pairs of clothes to replace the ones I had. I may shop fast, but you're a slow eater," I state.**

**"It only took me 15 minutme, plus the 10 to cook," Ace mutters, obviously still shocked.**

**"Well, your stereotypical thinking aside, let's head back to the hotel to plan our actions against Team Spades," I say.**

**"Good idea," Ace responds.**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really do think you should join Lake Valor. There's good fanfiction there too, a ton of fun to be part of, and very welcoming. Send me a pm and or friend me if you join. Its the perfect place for a Pokemon fan. It has all sorts of different features. Endrew out!**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.- Hello readers! That's right, I am still alive! I felt like I NEEDED to write this. I have a 42nd chapter surprise that's been waiting since November last year. You'll see it up shortly after this. So finally, let the chapter begin.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. Thankfully or there might have been a lack of inspiration there too

Chapter 7: Planning time (sorry no more puns... Ones that make sense are too hard)

"Oh, here's your room card. You'll have to follow in 5 minutes after me. I don't need to hear the receptionist's comments AGAIN," I say walking ahead and entering the hotel. It doesn't stand out much from the standard hotel, unless you talk to the receptionist. They need to stop making assumptions. After the five minutes pass, Ace meets me in the hotel room. "Let's start planning," I say.

"So I think we need to go undercover, find out where the base is, and sneak in. Then we can destroy the problem at the source," Ace suggests.

"I was thinking we'd find a member, force the information out of them, and storm the base, challenging everyone to a battle," I state. Ace starts laughing his head off, and I exclaim, "That wasn't a joke! I was being serious!"

"Oh, sorry... But they could decide just to remove us forcibly if we follow your plan. Team Spades members don't wanna risk the rare cards, "Ace explains.

"Well, I guess we'll follow your plan then. Though if yours fails we're doing mine. Got it?" I ask.

"Yes. Though I don't think my plan will fail," Ace says with a grin.

"I don't know why you are smiling so creepily, but we should get going. I have an idea for how to find a member," I respond. I leave the hotel, not before a few choice words to silence the receptionist, head into a crowded area on the sidewalk, and shout, "I have Regigigas and Articuno!" I turn to Ace and whisper, "Don't follow me yet, wait till someone else does." I leave town heading towards the mountain I came here from. I sit down on a rock in a secluded area, and wait. After a while, one of the people I saw in the crowd comes up arounf a bend.

"I challenge you for Articuno and Regigigas. I offer up Moltres and Ho-oh," the stranger challenges.

"I accept. But I don't want your cards. I want the location of the Team Spades base. I'll also offer up Regice, and Walrein. Deal?" I question.

"I don't know how you know that I'm part of Team Spades, or the name of that group, but I accept that deal," they respond. (Sorry, but I have no ideas what to do for this battle, I'll skip it)

"Tell me where to find the base! I won," I shout. I had beaten them fairly easily, as I had blue, which was super effective against the fire.

"Fine. The secret entrance to the base can be found by hitting the tenth branch up on the third tree over, from the fourth boulder to the right, of the twenty-second river from the main cave exit of this very mountain," the stranger said before sprinting off.

A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was girfairly easy to write, and I have ideas/inspiration for the next chapter. Expect major plot point soon! Endrew out!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.- Hello readers! I'm super excited that I'm getting back into writing! So author's notes will be extra exclamation point filled!

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 8: Cutting Team Spades Deck (I got another pun, I must really be inspired)

"Your plan actually worked. I must admit, I'm surprised. You are quite full of those," Ace says, coming around the bend after the stranger had left.

"Your mixed messages aside, I think we should go as soon as possible. I don't know how long I can remember those directions," I state.

"Good point. They were rather specific and spoken fast. Let's get going then," Ace says, heading off along the boulder strewn path. I follow along behind, following the stranger's instructions. Eventually we reach the said tree. Scattered around the base are rocks, which I use to hit the 10th branch. It goes up, and there is a large grinding noise. A big tree up ahead opens up, and I see a stair case spiralling down. "I'll take the lead," Ace says. Once we reach the bottom of the steps, I have a deja vu moment.

"This looks almost exactly like the lab type area of the people who sent me here to defeat Team Spade..." I say in shock.

"That's because this is their former lab. Team Spades took it over," Ace responds.

"They even had the guts to do that. I will find a way to stop them if it's the last thing I do," I swear.

"I'm sure you will," Ace says with a grin. "Now let's get going, we need to stop them, and standing here chatting about it is a bit conspicuous," Ace continues. We continue on, somehow walking past members without conflict. I'm guessing it's has something to do with the technology we have on. "We've arrived," Ace says. The sign above the door says "Computer Room". We go in, and there are computers lining the walls.

"These must contain all the information on how to make the technology work!" I shout.

"Maybe they do. Why don't you check? I'll keep watch, if you find anything important, write it down, hide it, and then delete the data from the computer," Ace commands. Conveniently, next to each computer was a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Will do general," I say sarcastically, but I still get to work.

*Some time later*

"Okay Ace, that's all of it I think," I say. However, when I turn around, Ace is gone, and in his place are two buff men, who I assume are Team Spade members.

"You shouldn't be here little miss. We're gonna have to take you in," one of them said. I tried dodging past them, but was grabbed, and dragged kicking down the hallway. I was searched by a female member, they at least have that decency, and she took my notes. After waiting a long time in the cell I was thrown into, a door on the other side of the room opened. In walked Ace, who had that creepy grin on his face again.

"Hello Ruth. I knew you were rash, but I didn't know how gullible you could be when that rash. I've now captured the only threat to my team," Ace says.

"What do you mean? I thought you were trying to defeat Team Spades!" I exclaim.

"I lied. I wanted to get you to trust me, and then lure you in, and capture you. Ending the threat permanently," Ace says. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave," Ace states as he walks out the door.

A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A nice plot twist, huh? Well, I should definitely be writing more often. Endrew out!


End file.
